


Looks like we made it

by insufferablelovebirds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufferablelovebirds/pseuds/insufferablelovebirds
Summary: It had been their song as long as he could rememberOr Harry sang 'you're still the one' at msg and made me have feelings





	Looks like we made it

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2 am on my phone so like...There's that.
> 
> Unbeta'd more than usual.
> 
> Title from you're still the one by shania twain
> 
>  
> 
> *usual disclaimer and please don't share with anyone outside of fandom, thanks*

It had been their song as long as he could remember, he could see watching Harry dance around as they unpacked giggling as he belted along with Shenia to Man! I feel like a woman, remembered how his face morphed into something so soft, so delicate as the next song started.

  
And then he remembered, he remembered sitting up late into the night muffled giggles and sharing a bunk and a pair of earbuds listening to each others favorite songs, he remembered Harry whispering “I want that kind of love.”  
  
“I think I found it. ” Harry had said barely audible over the music.  
  
Louis hadn’t bothered to hide the mist in his eyes as he reached out for him, everything was so new and so fast but he loved this boy with so much.  
  
Harry startled him as he came up behind hin and wrapped himself around cocooning him in a rainbow flag- he finished his victory lap then-Louis rolled his eyes but kissed his cheek.  
  
“Done rubbing it in? ”  
  
“For now.” Harry grinned. “Hey can you run back to the flat for me? I forgot my cross on the sink this morning.”  
  
Louis rolled his eyes again. “Forgot something you rarely take off?”  
  
“Um, yeah?”  
  
Louis held back a snort. “You can just tell me to clear out you know. You don’t need to come up with an excuse every time. ”  
  
“I don’t know what you mean. ” Harry said too quickly, finally stepping back, he took off the flag and folded it, pointedly not making eye contact.  
  
Louis shook his head fondly. “I don’t understand why you don’t want me here for sound check, it’s not like I haven’t heard you sing it before. ”  
  
Harry had mentioned he wanted to play something special for MSG but refused to tell him what exactly, he had been annoyed Louis snooped and heard he and Kacey had been sound checking you're still the one but gotten over it when Louis promised he hadn’t listened.  
  
Harry sighed deeply. “I want it perfect, okay? Sheesh. ”  
  
“aww.” Louis cooed. “You want to impress me, don’t you? ”  
  
Harry snorted but the tips of his ears turned red. “We’ve passed the point of wanting to impress in our relationship don’t you think?”  
  
“It never passes. ” Adam said casually as he walked past, his kids thrown over his shoulders.  
  
“I’m firing you.” Harry called after him. Receiving a laugh. “Traitor.”  
  
Louis cackled, before giving him a quick kiss. “I’ll get your conveniently forgotten jewelry because I’m an excellent partner.”  
  
“Very self aware.” Harry said stealing one more kiss as the door opens behind them, Kacey was looking for him.  
  
“Hello, love.” he said as he passed her, waving to Harry as she drawled out a hi.  
  
He was pretty sure she knew about them but the less they confirmed it the better.

 

  
  
He found the necklace draped across the sink and slipped it over his head tucking it under his shirt, he walked back through the flat tripping over a pair of Harry’s shoes, Louis shook his head and kicked them under the couch.  
  
Harry used to be such a neat freak, only leaving his shoes out when he they were fighting and he felt like being passive aggressive (which had never ended well, Louis being equally passive aggressive and Harry just as stubborn.) but he’d mellowed out over the years as had they.  
  
He remembered one of their bigger fights they’d had years ago; the passive aggressive phase lasting weeks before Louis had lost his temper, they were never the kind of couple that took out frustration on each other, never stood across the room yelling but that time they had.  
  
They had been tired physically and mentally, between touring and other obligations they hadn’t had time to talk out anything and it had eclipsed into a screaming match, ending with Harry slamming the back door in tears, gone to walk around the gardens and Louis retreating to the shower to pretend he wasn’t crying.  
  
He’d come out to Harry pulling on a sweater.  
  
“You’re leaving?”  
  
“Going for a drive.”  
  
“Are you coming back? ” Louis asked, voice cracking, they never fought like this and now he was leaving without it being resolved.  
  
“By morning.” he’d turned, wiping his nose on his sleeve.  
  
“Harry-”  
  
Harry had stepped away from his outstretched hand with a shake of his head.  
  
He paused at the door, addressing Louis back. “We’ll talk in the morning.”  
  
“Be careful.”  
  
Louis held it together until he heard the car start in the drive, then he called his mum and cried.  
  
He hadn’t slept, after getting dressed he found his way down the stairs, glancing into the sitting room to see the couch throw crumpled in a ball and Harry’s boots by the coffee table.  
  
He walked into the kitchen with his lip between his teeth, the radio was on playing softly, the song barely recognizable, Harry glanced up from his coffee with puffy eyes and bruise like circles under them.  
  
“Hi.” he whispered.  
  
“Hi.” Louis said softly, going and pouring his own cup before sitting next to him.  
  
“I couldn’t remember what the fight was about.” Harry said after a few minutes of silence. “I drove around and couldn’t remember why the fuck I was angry at you. I don’t even think I was.”  
  
“I know. ” Louis said. “It was stupid. ”  
  
“Incredibly.” Harry agreed, rubbing his eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Louis said softly. “I shouldn’t have yelled back, I should have defused it.”  
  
Harry shook his head. “I’m sorry too. But it’s on both of us. ” he took a breath. “I want us to work so bad, Lou, and it’s so hard, we’re so easy but everything is so hard and it scares me, I want to beat the odds with you so much.”  
  
“Baby. ” Louis muttered. “You’re it for me, you have been.”  
  
“I don’t ever want to fight like that again.”  
  
“I can’t promise that we won’t but I promise I’ll try to talk it out before it gets that heated.”  
  
“Me too.” Harry said, slipping off his chair and wrapping his arms around Louis, another sorry pressed into his neck as he buried his face into it.  
  
  
  
Louis startled as his phone vibrated, he finished kicking the shoes under the couch and pulled it out, scanning the text from Anne saying Harry was being a menace.

He always was before big shows, it was his way of letting show how nervous he was, left alone he would either start doing something reckless or have a mild panic attack locked in the bathroom- Anne knew this of course, but over the years Louis had become the best at calming him down.

 

He arrived a few minutes before Kacey took the stage, Harry’s security leading him back to his dressing room, Harry was lounging on the couch in just his boxers and a t- shirt, leg bouncing rapidly as he scrolled his phone.

“Hey babe, nervous?”  
“No.” Harry said immediately, standing up and tossing his phone onto the couch. “Kiss please.”  
Louis obliged, tugging him close enough to feel his heart racing.

“You gotta calm down.” he muttered.

“I’m just happy to see you.”

Louis hummed. “Did you forget what you sent me away for?”

“I didn’t send you away, did you get it though?”

“I did in fact.” Louis said drawing the chain out from under his shirt, watching as Harry’s jaw twitched.

“You know I love it when you wear my jewelry.”

“I do know.” Louis said pulling it over his head and up over Harry’s letting it drop onto his chest before using it to tug him in for another kiss, he grabbed his hips this time making it last. They broke apart at a knock on the door, Harry sticking his head around to ask if Harry was ready to get dressed.

“Ooh I want to see.”

Harry slapped his hand away from the wardrobe bag. “You’ll see later, don’t you have a box to get to?”

“Sending me away again I see how it is.” Louis said pinching his hip before tugging his chain again to give him another kiss. “Good luck, love you.”

“Love you too.” he said with a grin.

 

 

Anne was in the box with him, she claimed a headache but Louis thought the real reason was she didn’t want him to be up here alone, his friends off doing whatever they do,  he didn’t mind being alone but he loved spending time with her more.

They swapped stories for Kacey’s set and stood by the windows to watch when Harry came on.

“It’s definitely his color.” Louis said shaking his head.

“You say that about every color.”

“What can I say? he’s like his mum, looks good in everything.” Louis asked, slinging an arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple.

She laughed and settled into his side.

 

The crowd knew the moment the first note played, roaring and Louis felt his heart swell more than he thought possible as he watched Harry sing.

“As a parent one of the only things you want to see when they start dating is to see your baby find someone that loves them and makes them happy.” Anne said softly. “Despite everything you two have gone through you’ve loved each other with such unwavering fierceness - it’s work to love so much and it’s a once in a lifetime love and I’m so proud of you both for not letting it go.”

Louis swallowed thickly. “You’re both determined to make me cry tonight, huh?”

Anne chuckled wetly, tucking him into her arms.

“Thank you.” he whispered he wanted to tell her how much that meant to him, how much Harry meant to him but he couldn’t find the words, the way she rubbed his back made him feel like she knew.

 

Anne yawned midway through Kiwi. “I’m getting too old for these late nights, tell him goodnight for me?”

Louis smiled. “Of course, see you in the morning, sleep well.”

“You too, love.”

 

He left the box after another minute to be able to make it backstage before Harry, his dressing room was empty save his bag and a few things he’d left lying around, Louis picked them up dropping them into his bag as he waited.  
“How d’you not know where they went?” Harry was saying over his shoulder as he opened the door, his face broke into a smile. “There’s one.”  
“Your mum says goodnight.”

“Nevermind, thank you. Goodnight.” Harry said closing the door with a snap.

“Don’t be rude.” Louis said, zipping his bag shut and turning to grab Harry by the lapels and pull him in.  
“Was just Jeff.”

“Oh, well then nevermind.” Louis said before kissing him. “Love you so much.”

“Love you.” Harry said tucking his face into Louis neck. “I’m so glad we made it.”

“Still together, still goin’ strong?” Louis teased, softer he added. “Me too.”

“I got to sing our song in MSG, Lou.”

Louis smiled softly. “I know, love. I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m proud of you for putting up with me.”

Louis laughed giving him a quick kiss. “I’m proud of us, now go change so we can go home.”

Harry lingered after the kiss, “We really did beat the odds together. "

 "We've come so far baby."


End file.
